In many cases, in order to ship a product that is a single carton shipment, a shipper must print and apply a shipping label to the carton and also must include a packing list with that carton. It is advantageous to print the packing list and address label at the same time and on the same sheet so that the packing list and address label are readily available at the same time, and so that the packing list and address label are not separated prior to use. Frequently, the address label is applied to the outside of the package, and the packing list is placed inside the package. Integrated label sheet and packing list forms that can printed on one side by a standard single sided sheetfed desktop printer are available on the market. After printing the address label and packing list information on the sheet, these forms allow removal of the address label from the face of the sheet. After peeling the address label from the face of the packing list form, the packing list form is placed inside of the carton and the carton is sealed. However, a problem arises in that many products are manufactured and sealed into shipping cartons before it is known where they will be shipped. For example, they may be shipped in bulk to distribution centers, and then later picked and shipped in their original cartons to fulfill individual orders. For these shipments, it is inefficient to open the carton, place the packing list inside, and then reseal the carton. An integrated shipping label and packing list according to the prior art is not useful for such applications.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide an improved integrated shipping label and packing list form.